ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Littlest Pet Shop Show episodes
This is the list for the American animated series, The Littlest Pet Shop Show. The series lasted for 6 seasons and 156 episodes. The show takes places after Littlest Pet Shop: San Andreas and before Littlest Pet Shop: Jurrasic World Episodes Season 1 #Littlest Pet Shop Part 1 - Blythe walks to Littlest Pet Shop #Littlest Pet Shop Part 2 - Blythe and Her Pets Turns Magicful Powers #Blythe's Bad Morning - Blythe ends up being tired and sad at the same time in the series priemere. #Anger's Sandwich - Blythe and Mitzi takes guard of Anger's sandwich he got from Subway. #Minion Mayhem - Mitzi must watch over the minions while Gru is away. #Let It Snow - Blythe sees snow on a summer day. #Bingy-Bongy - Bing-Bong somehow becomes a baby and Blythe must revert him back to normal. #Jackson and The Downtown Watch-Pets - His band are upset after their latest single had bad reviews, leading to the possibility that he might disband the band, so Blythe must stop him from disbanding the band. #The Hot-Food Competition - Bing-Bong dares Blythe to enter Littlest Pet Shop's 3rd Hot Food Eating Contest where she takes down the contest's champion which is Anger. #Jackson The Engineer - While taking the break from the Downtown Watch-Pets, Jackson gets a week-job as a engineer, which is not easy as he thought it would be. #Fireman Phil - After Phil gets fired as a train driver, he becomes a fireman, but it is not easy and wants his train job back. #The Emotional Love - Blythe helps Sadness on confess her feelings to Fear. #Makin' Scents - Mitzi teaches Beatrice, Cookie, Jennifer and Harold Jr to create scents. #Country Skunk - Pepper's country cousin visits LPS, and he wrecks havoc by playing country music. #Mitzi's Got A Tank! - Mitzi buys a giant tank, but then the tank ends up wrecking havoc at LPS. #Dinosaur Mayhem - When Bubbha comes to LPS all hell-o breaks loose, so Blythe must save LPS with the he help of Nash and Ramsey #Blythe and The Minions - Blythe must help Bob with a birthday party for Kevin. #Jammin' Jackson - Blythe helps Jackson create his new song for The Downtown Watch-Pets. #"Train" of thought - Bing-Bong turns the old train he brought into a new train called "Train of Thought" #Battle Of The Bands - The Downtown Watch-Pets and Soul Pet Patches fight against each other in a singing duel. #Railroad Crossing Carnage - After the railroads gets destroyed by Josh, Bing-Bong must fix the rails. #Dinosaur Restaurant - When the Dinosaurs open a new restaurant, havoc breaks out #Dude, Where's My Poppa Henry? - Fear somehow revives Poppa Henry #Littlest Pet Shock - When lightning strikes downtown city power station, Blythe must fix it. #Blythe Gets Lost - A Teary eyed gets Blythe lost in a forest, so she must escape with a help of Forrest Woodbush. #McDonald's Mayhem - Blythe gets a summer job as a salesgirl at McDonalds, but it would not be easy as she thought it would be. #That Quaking Feeling - Blythe gets scared that the earthquake is coming. #The Velociraptor Plan (1-hour Season 1 finale) - Mitzi and Bing-Bong must join with the good Velociraptors to save Cookie's life from Bubbha, his gang and Gurkha. Season 2 #The Girl and The Speedy Boy - Collin the speedy boy finds his way to Littlest Pet Shop #Mitzi's Scent - Mitzi loses her ability to create scents. #The Teary Eyed and The Velociraptor - T.E Rey and Gurkha teams up to attack Blythe and the pets. #The Baby-business - Blythe, Fear, Kevin and Bing-Bong babysits Ginny Hue's 3 year old son. #Freight Train Phil - Phil teaches Mitzi the ropes of loading and piloting a loaded freight train. #Blythe and The Big Hero 6 - Blythe meets Baymax and the Big Hero 6. #Mitzi and the President - Mitzi must help the President of the United States fix Air Force One. #Fire Alarm Frenzy - Sunil accidentally sets off a fire alarm. #Sunil and Sanjay's Super Team - Sunil and Sanjay become super heroes web a evil blob goes to Downtown City, they must stop him with the help of his Super team. #Jackson vs Jason - Jackson faces against Jason. #Mitzi and the Teen Titans - The Teen Titans (in their TTG! designs) visits LPS. #The Sloth Pet-Sitter - Mitzi and Bing-Bong are tasked to pet sit a baby sloth #Blythe Has A... Beautiful Hair? - Blythe shoplifts several hair sprays, but due to her beautiful hair, she refused to return them. #Amtrak-ing it down - Mitzi and Kevin must locate a missing Amtrak train. #Gumball and The LPS Gang - The Wattersons takes a vacation to Downtown City and they meet Blythe, Mitzi and the pets. #Beautiful Blythe - Bing-Bong, Jackson, Russell and Fear falls in love with Blythe thanks to her new beautiful outfit. #Jackson and Phil - Jackson spends time with Phil after his owner drops him off. #Flash-y Factor - Mitzi must help flash solve a quick reflex problem. #Poor Mitzi - Mitzi is heartbroken after she was insulted by a group of bullies. #Mitzi's Sisters - Shoshanna, Sunrise, Sateen, and Silky L'Aroma visit LPS #Chocolate! Chocolate? - Anger accidentally feeds Russell, Blythe's #1 favorite pet, chocolate. #Pet-Sitter Stacie - Stacie and Mitzi must watch over LPS. #The StackTrain Factor - Anger mistakenly destroys the StackTrain. #Hotel Bubbha - Bubbha creates a new hotel, wreaking havoc #Chaos Emerald Mystery Part 1 - Sonic, Blythe And Mitzi must locate the chaos emeralds before Dr. Robotnik does. #Chaos Emerald Mystery Part 2 - Knuckles helps the heroes to get the emeralds. Season 3 #Time with the Apatosauruses - Arlo and his family visits LPS in the third season opener. #Lawyer L'Aroma - After Phil mistakenly disobeys a slow order at the railyard, Black purposely hurts himself and tries to get him arrested, so Silky must become a lawyer and save Phil. #In 1880s... Not! - An 1880s version of Blythe comes to the present Downtown City after being tired of no electricity. (1880s Blythe debuts/becomes a supporting character) #A Emotion Wedding - Sadness will ask Fear to marry him. #1880s Blythe's Nickname - The gang comes up with the nickname for 1880s Blythe. #Mitzi Quits? - After an incident, Mitzi leaves LPS. (Mitzi won't return till the season 3 finale) #Flash the Pet-Sitting Sloth - On Day 1 of No Mitzi, Flash pet-sits the pets while Blythe meets up it's a newly-married Fear and Sadness. #Jasmine Todd at LPS - Jasmine Todd visits LPS. #Flash And The Flash? - Flash meets DC Comic's The Flash #Anger Management - Anger starts doing anger management when he destroys the TV. #Sunrise and the Snake - Sunrise meets a snake. #The Emotion Kid - Fear and Sadness have a kid named Scaredy. #Blythella and Flash - Blythella and Flash instantly become best friends #Tornado Terror - Blythe and Blythella sees a tornado and must hide from it. #Sunky.MPEG? - #Blythe Vs. Sonic.EXE - Blythe and Sonic.EXE battle it out in an eating competition #Pepper the Auto Mechanic - Pepper gains her job as a Auto mechanic by helping Handy. #Jackson and "Kitty" Perry - Jackson falls in love with Kitty Purry, getting Delilah jealous #Dead Skunk Walking Part 1 - T.E Mina brings Zombie skunks back to life to help her finally get Collin and Blythe, so they team up with Bunnicula to stop them. #Dead Skunk Walking Part 2 - Pepper Turns into A Skunk-Bat #Dead Skunk Walking Part 3 - Pepper Turns Himself #Grand Theft Auto - A group of robbers steal the Littlest Pet Shuttle, so it is up to Jackson and Zoe to stop them #Dave the Detective - Dave, a dog who is Phil's boss, becomes a detective to solve a mystery #The Skunk/Bunny Factor - Pepper starts to hang out with Bunnicula, making sunil jealous #Safe and "Sound" - When all the sound in downtown disappears, the pets and Phil go on a road trip to get it back #Going Down! - Jackson gets trapped in the dumbwaiter, so Minka and Pepper must save him #Come Back Mitzi! Part 1 - The pets and the others make one last attempt to convince Mitzi to stay at Littlest Pet Shop #Come Back Mitzi! Part 2 - The pets find out Mitzi's been captured, so the pets and an angry Phil rescue Mitzi and end the problem once and for all Season 4 #Pepper and Bunnicula Gets... Married? - Pepper and Bunnicula decide to get married, tearing Sunil apart #Smells Like Trouble - When Mitzi creates a new scent, Sunil and Vinnie fight over her for her scent. #Grounded - An incident gets Jackson grounded for a week. #The Skunk/Bunny Kids - Bunnicula and Pepper give birth to their children named Melody, Remy, Ramsey and Black. #Bunnicula Vs. Sunil - Sunil makes one final attempt to get pepper back... By fighting, but the attempt soon turns into a mistake when he badly injures him. #Who Framed Harold? - After Harold gets mistaken for a groundhog theif, Mitzi and her kids must save him. #Sunil's New Girlfriend - Sunil meets a new ferret girl who he falls in love with. #Operation: Fast Freight - Pepper must stop a fast train. #Fruitiest Pet Shop - Bunnicula brings fruits (not grapes) to the pets and his children. #Bubbha the Butler - Bubbha decides to become the new butler for the Biskit Twins. #Scaredy and the Vampric Kids - Scaredy befriends Pepper and Bunnicula's children. #Lonely Skunk - when Vinnie and Sunil play a prank on Mitzi, they think she's going to get them back, so they stay away from Mitzi, leaving her heartbroken. #Choir Acquired Mitzi signs Zoe up for the choir, but it doesn't go as planned #The Ace - Phil gets a brand new train from his boss, Dave, making rival employee Trevor jealous. #Golf Clubbing - Dave creates a Golf club. #Guys Night Out - The boys have a night out, meanwhile, Melody and Blythe meets Sunil's new girlfriend. #Phil VS Trevor - Trevor tries to fight Phil for his train. #Snowed Under an enormous blizzard hits Downtown City #American Trucker Phil fills in as a truck driver for Dave. #That Sickening Feeling Mitzi comes down with a cold, so the pets have to deal with her scent. #Mitzi VS Pepper - Mitzi and Pepper have a scent battle #Wrong Side of the Tracks - Cuddles and Phil are stuck on a train that's out of control #Youngmee's Pet - Youngmee adopts a new pet kangaroo named Jay Song. (Jay's debut/he becomes a supporting characters) #The Visit of A Father - Charles Cuddles, Captain Cuddles's father, visits LPs. (Captain Cuddle' real name is revealed, which it is Jack Cuddles. #Cuddles Needs cuddles part 1 - When Captain Cuddles's owner tragically dies in a train accident, the pets must prevent the poor polecat from sinking into depression #Cuddles Needs cuddles Part 2 - due to a law in effect stating strays must be taken to a pound, the pets must keep that from happening to Cuddles Season 5 # Road and Roll - Blythe Meets Mitzi, is Trying Hard # Books - Blythe Reads a Book # Vinnie's Secret of My Excess - Vinnie Grows Big # Secret Jewel - Mitzi Trying Helpful # Minka Get a Crush - Minka Loves You # Fairy Pet Tales Part 1 - Blythe Can Read # Fairy Pet Tales Part 2 - Minka White Gets Lock # Fairy Pet Tales Part 3 - Blythe Turns into Bloom Absences *Blythe - None *Mitzi - 6 *Bing-Bing - 2 Uncomirmed or scrapped episode The Death of Silky L'Aroma (Lost Creepypasta episode) - when Silky is struck and killed by Phil's train, the depths of hell come back from silky's body to haunt him. Trainman 486, can you add episodes if you have ideas? Thanks! Category:Episode list